Ben Flaherty
Ben Flaherty is a mouse from England, & one of the Baker Street Kindergarten students in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Zachary Gordon, Ben is a nice little boy, & may be approached without caution. Appearance Short, & thin. Has tan fur, short orange hair, a small brown nose, cute brown eyes, short whiskers, & curvy pink ears. Wears an amber-colored jacket, a dark-turquoise necktie, short brown trousers, light-blue socks, & black shoes. Family *John Finnegan (father) *Mme. Angelina Flaherty (mother) Biography Born to Angelina Flaherty & her husband John in London on March 28, 1893, Ben Flaherty was born to be a dancer, having learned the simplest steps at the age of 2. Every day, he would go out to his backyard & practice his moves, a hobby he still pursues today, especially at his mother’s arts academy. Ben Flaherty is one of Olivia Flaversham’s best friends, a title he is quite proud of. A friendly young chap, he is kind & polite to everyone he meets, with a cheery personality to match. Ben is also a vivacious youth, especially when it comes to his hobbies, & when he dances, it is a sheer delight to see him in the act, for he dances with the utmost passion that burns within him like a flame. A dreamer & a thinker, little Ben’s mind is filled with blind optimism; he is an idealist, a hopeless daydreamer, & an incurable romantic, longing for “happily ever afters” everywhere he steps; he watches the world with rose-tinted glasses & a pleasant smile. Though not one of the bravest members of the Circle Of Friends, Ben is no coward, ever willing to fight for the safety of his dear pals when he plucks up the courage that runs in his Irish blood. Ben Flaherty is a nice little boy, & may be approached without caution. Fursonality Happy, cute, intelligent, studious. Fursonal Information Likes Dancing, singing, acting, music, toys & games Dislikes Not being able to dance or have fun Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent dancer; not a bad actor, either; can sing really well. Pastimes & Hobbies Dancing, singing, acting, listening to music, playing with toys & games. Prized Possessions His dancing shoes, his boom box, his CDs, his toys & games. Favorite Things Dancing, music, toys & games. Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts With his mother & father at his house in London; also practicing his dancing at his mother’s arts academy. Particular Habits None. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Benny Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, the sniffles, measles, scarlet fever, sore feet. Education Currently attends Mme. Flaherty's arts Academy for Boys & Girls, as well as kindergarten at Basil of Baker Street Grammar School Extracurricular Plays the flute in the school band; once danced to the “Crossing Jordan” theme song; his favorite cheese is Bleu; attended Queen Mousetoria’s Diamond Jubilee celebration in 1897; enjoys reading The Illustrated London Mouse every evening with his parents; his breakfast of choice is coffee, cereal, & bagels. Noted Accomplishments Performed the role of Beauregard in the school play Flowers In The Fields; has starred in many of the Little Women’s music videos. Fanfics Featuring Ben Flaherty *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *The Winds Of Change *Friends Forever *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Hello, Livvy! *The Power Of One More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Ben Flaherty *"Faith & beggorrah!" *"Dancing is in me blood!" *"Oy gevolt, my shoes need to be fixed!" *"Let’s all dance!" Songs Performed By Ben Flaherty To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *None References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Students Category:Characters born in March Category:Dancers Category:Singers Category:Anglicans Category:Whigs Category:Aries Category:Characters from Ireland or of Irish descent